Transponder arrangements have been used to detect and uniquely identify, in a contactless manner, objects, animals, or persons being present at selected locations. Transponder systems typically include an interrogation unit which transmits radio frequency pulses and a plurality of transponders which receive the pulses and respond with stored data in the form of a modulated radio frequency carrier. Because the transponders may be diminutive in size, transponder systems may be used in countless applications. For example, luggage being transported on a conveyor belt may be identified and routed according to the encoded destination at a routing point. Machine components may be identified and transported to specific stations on an assembly line. Patterns of movement and activity of animal stock embedded with transponder units may be monitored and recorded in an unobtrusive manner. Personnel may carry identification badges having a transponder unit to gain access to secured areas without having to use a card reader.
However, a problem arises when multiple transponder units are present within the inquiry field of an interrogation unit. If multiple transponder units exist in the inquiry field and respond simultaneously to the interrogation pulses of the interrogation unit, only the transponder unit with the strongest field strength and characteristic is detected and identified. As a result, usually the transponder unit located nearest the interrogation unit is identified. Since other transponders farther from the interrogation unit are not detected, errors result.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for resolving the problem of detecting multiple transponder units located in far proximity with one another in the inquiry field of an interrogation unit.